


First Christmas Together

by Ultra



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, F/M, Love, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Jess has a Christmas gift for Rory.





	First Christmas Together

_December 2002_

“Hey,” said Jess as he stepped in beside Rory by the shop window.

“Hi,” she replied, happily accepting the kiss he moved in to give her. “I thought you were working all day?”

“I was. I am,” he confirmed. “I just saw you out here and... well, it’s Christmas in a couple of days,” he said, shifting in place.

“I heard that.” Rory smiled, amused by his odd behaviour. “So...?”

“So,” Jess echoed, holding out a wrapped package to her.

“A present, for me?”

“It is traditional.”

“Yes, but you’re not, usually,” Rory noted, staring at the small box wrapped up in brown paper rather than anything colourful and fancy. “This is... unexpected.”

“Is this your way of telling me you didn’t get me anything?” asked Jess, one eyebrow raised and smirk firmly in place.

“No, I did,” Rory assured him. “Your gift is at home. Of course, if I’d known we were doing this today, I’d have brought it with me. You surprised me is all.”

Jess nodded, hands stuffed deep in his pockets as he hovered there, seemingly not knowing what else to say or do now he had handed over the gift.

“You wanna open that?” he said eventually.

“Oh, well, it’s not officially Christmas yet,” said Rory, “but I can, if you want,” she added when she saw the look on his face.

Tearing into the paper, Rory wasn’t sure what to expect. If Jess got her anything, and she hadn’t been altogether sure that he would, she had kind of thought it would be a book or maybe a CD. This almost looked like it could be something really special. It was probably why Rory’s hand was shaking as she prised the lid off the small box.

“Wow,” she said as she caught sight of what lay inside. “Jess, this is-”

“It’s not much” he told her fast. “Not expensive or fancy, I just... I don’t know I guess I saw it and thought of you, so-”

It was as far as he got before Rory’s hand went around the back of his neck, pulling him close enough for her to kiss. Honestly, he was so stunned he barely got a chance to respond or even enjoy it much before the moment was over.

“Okay,” he said, trying to breathe. “So, you like the necklace?” he checked, smirking.

“I love the necklace,” Rory promised him, her hand at his cheek. “How do you always manage to surprise me?”

“It’s a gift.” Jess shrugged, smirk turning into a smile. “Well, I should get back to work before Luke sends out a search party.”

Rory nodded in understanding, planting one more kiss on Jess’ lips before letting him get away. He wondered what the frown was about when they finally parted.

“What?” he asked, putting off leaving for a moment and trying to meet her eyes.

“Nothing, it’s just... well, now I have to rethink your present. It really doesn’t measure up to this,” she said, gesturing with the necklace in the box.

“Rory, trust me,” said Jess, reaching to pull her closer again. “Whatever you got for me will be fine. I already got what I wanted for Christmas anyway,” he promised, turning the tables on her by kissing her before she was ready this time.

The next moment he was hurrying back to the diner. He left a stunned, but very happy Rory in his wake.


End file.
